1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for a gas-turbine engine, more specifically a control system for a gas-turbine aeroengine used in aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In gas-turbine engine control, it is necessary to discriminate whether the engine is in transient condition or in steady state condition and to conduct fuel supply control in response to the determination. Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Hei 6(1994)-213005 teaches a technique that discriminates a rapid deceleration from change rate of the low-pressure turbine speed and conducts the fuel supply control by calculating a desired value of the high-pressure turbine speed and the like in response thereto, so as to avoid fan stall (so-called “surge”) that is likely to occur when the engine operating condition shifts from the steady state to the rapid deceleration state.
However, this prior art only discriminates the shifting from the steady state to the rapid deceleration state based on the change rate of the low-pressure turbine speed and does not discriminate the transient state including acceleration more generally.